There has not been any drill alignment guide instrument for use in foot and ankle soft tissues and bone repair applications. Thus, there is a continuing need for a drill alignment guide instrument for use in foot and ankle soft tissues and bone repair applications.
The mid-foot region or the medial column of the foot is comprised of many osseous components—distal phalanx, proximal phalanx, first metatarsal, medial cuneiform, intermediate cuneiform, lateral cuneiform, cuboid, navicular and talus. Bone fractures in the mid-foot regions are generally difficult to fixate because of the geometries of the bones involved. Thus, there is a need for a guiding instrument that can provide guidance for targeting, aligning, measuring and drilling of a hole for placement of a bone screw and then actual placement of the bone screw while holding or compressing the bones in reduction.